


Nobody's Perfect

by charleybradburies



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Candy, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Same-Sex Marriage, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana knew she'd forgotten something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> **Prompts:** Drabble Tag #6 (#26) // Brittany/Santana: Candy  
>  \+ 1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Forgotten Birthday or Anniversary.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit," Santana whispers to herself, putting another plate into the dishwasher. 

"Brittany's birthday, that's today. How did I forget my own wife's -"

"Hey, babe," she coos, realizing that Brittany's come into their kitchen.

"Hey," Brittany replies, echoing Santana with less gusto than usual.

 _Shit,_ Santana thinks again.

"We're having dinner tonight, right?"

Santana drops the plate she's holding.

"Why _wouldn't_ we?"

"Just checking," Brittany apologizes, and retrieves a broom and dustpan after giving Santana a gentle kiss.

"You don't need to clean up after me," Santana says, holding her in place to kiss her again, and Brittany cracks a slight smile. 

"I don't really mind."

She finishes up and heads down the hallway. Santana hears the bathroom door close and the water start. She sighs to herself, and rushes for her emergency group text.

"Kurt, Quinn, Rachel: 911 on B's BDay - need help stat!"

+

"If I'd known you'd had a fancy dinner planned, I wouldn't have taken so long in the shower," Brittany jokingly shoves herself into Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, we can't _all_ be perfect, can we?" Santana feigns wistfulness, and Brittany scoffs, giving Santana a peck on her cheek before letting her open the door to their apartment.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" comes a small chorus of voices from inside as soon as she's passed through the door. Brittany gasps, and Kurt throws a handful of assorted candies over her head...like they were at a wedding.

"Because you're so sweet," Santana attests, and Brittany beams.


End file.
